Surge
by Nightglider124
Summary: Control takes years to master but can only take something small to break it. ONESHOT. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

 **Author's Note:** So, you remember that scene where Terra has some freak out with her powers and Beastboy like crawls to help her? I wondered about Starfire being like that; not in control of her powers because she seems to have a pretty good grasp over her own abilities throughout the series. Originally written in **2015**.

* * *

The downpour continued over Jump City as cars sped through the streets, causing sheets of water to spray over buildings and sidewalks. The drops of rain were frantically falling from the sky and making the surroundings dangerous to anyone that was staggering around in the miserable weather.

Robin heaved a heavy sigh as he attempted to regain the control over his breathing. He stopped running when he came to a grubby clearing in the forest and rested his hands on his knees.

Despite the frequent weather warnings, reminding people not to leave their homes under any circumstances, Robin had ventured out into the wretched weather, disregarding all cautions that he had heard on the news. He needed to find _her_ no matter what.

Starfire had been acting a little bizarre for the past week and the titans had all become worried about her. She had ceased in participating in activities with them such as watching movies or even something mundane like eating meals with them. It was a strange notion in connection with Starfire who, of all people was the most enthusiastic about them all spending time together.

She had been locking herself away inside of her room for days until Robin had finally coaxed her into hanging out with them on this particular evening, if only for a little while. Of course, Robin had been asking her what was wrong since the start of the week when her odd behaviour had begun but she refused to tell him every single time. It had hurt him a little that she felt like she couldn't open up to him; he was her best friend after all.

Everything had been going fine when she appeared within OPS but when Cyborg had asked her to pass him a glass, a green flash briefly lit up Starfire's hand and the glass had been obliterated, with all the small shards falling onto the ground.

It was then that the evening had experienced a downward spiral. Starfire had breathed deeply, her eyes wide and her brows furrowed in fear as she slowly backed away from her friends who were all staring at her in bewilderment.

Robin had been the first to take a step towards her, a hand outstretched to let her know that he was there for her, whatever the problem was.

"Star... Is everything okay?" He paused and took another step towards her,

"Please... I... I cannot currently remain here, friends..." She whispered, clearly frightened,

"But-" Beastboy began, nonchalantly wandering towards her,

Starfire's eyes had glowed involuntarily and she gulped, "Please! Stay away from me... Just... Just stay away-" She pleaded, her hands facing him so that he didn't come any closer.

Without warning, Starfire accidentally released a wave of green energy which blasted a small portion of the kitchen as well as knocking Beastboy down with a sickeningly loud thud.

"BB!" Cyborg had called out as the changeling seeped into an unconscious state upon the floor. Raven was at Beastboy's side immediately and her hands had begun to glow as she checked him over to make sure that he was alright.

"Beastboy..." Starfire croaked, witnessing what she had done.

Robin turned to her with a concerned expression etched across his features. Starfire shut her eyes tightly and the boy wonder couldn't help but notice the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she viewed the damage that she had caused.

She balled her hands into fists and recoiled, her eyes rapidly darting from side to side as she observed her friends all staring back at her in shock. She clutched her fists against her chest and shook her head. With that, she had bolted from the room into the bleak night.

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat as he replayed the memory in his head. He had immediately raced out into the rain, hoping to catch up with her and reassure her of the fears she faced. His heart was pounding from the panic of not knowing what was wrong with Starfire or where she had gone. He exhaled noisily as he stood up straight again, his drenched hair flopping over his forehead. Robin was at a loss over the situation at hand. Starfire had never had any trouble controlling her powers which led him to understand why she had reacted in such a way. She was most probably terrified and confused about her lack of control over her own abilities. But, Starfire was also the type to try and fix her own problems alone so that she didn't feel like a burden on anyone else. He closed his eyes behind his mask for a moment as he tried to depend purely on his senses; a trait he had learned whilst he had travelled across the world to train with the true master.

Starfire's powers had seemingly been managed by her for a number of years without fail; even after her transformation when she had gained a new ability. He sighed as he wondered what could be going on with her. Robin frowned in concern, he knew that she would be distraught especially after accidentally hurting Beastboy but he needed to find her. Robin needed to remind her that they all cared and worried about her and they wanted to help her however they could.

Suddenly, there was a green explosion from the east side of the forest that caught Robin's attention straight away. He knew for certain that it had to be Starfire so he wasted no time in sprinting in said direction.

Robin huffed as he pushed through the bushes and the trees that momentarily obscured his vision of the explosion that had occurred moments beforehand.

As the masked teenager reached the clearing, he witnessed something that he had never seen Starfire do before.

Starfire was floating within the air, her knees drawn up and her fists against her cheeks in a helpless manner. A flurry of green energy surrounded her and swirled around her much like a tornado. Robin could feel the wind being produced from her energy tornado which was apparently trying to pull him in. He gulped as he noticed a couple of tree branches being pulled into the whirlwind too.

Robin considered ways that he could deal with this. He didn't want to startle her and cause her to freak out anymore than she already was. After a moment of thought, he decided that calling her name was probably something to try.

"Starfire!" He shouted, using his hands to project his voice towards her more.

He watched her as she continued to shake and cry as the lack of control continued to maul at her.

Robin gritted his teeth and took a couple more steps towards the petrified Princess who had not heard him.

"Starfire!" He bellowed, hoping to catch her attention this time.

Yet again, his yell fell on deaf ears. Deciding that her wellbeing was more important than his own, Robin carefully took another step. He tried to remain calm as the blustery wind caused him to feel slightly unbalanced. The tornado that Starfire had created was threatening to pick him up but Robin's logic was slowly slipping from his grasp.

"Star-" He paused as the strong wind suddenly lifted him from the ground and launched him into the swirling mess of energy, "Whoa!"

Robin instantly felt dizzy as he was frantically whirled around the luminous bubble of wild energy. However, he still had the girl he cared so deeply for right in front of him.

As he neared her face, he reached out a gloved hand desperately and squeaked, "Starfire!"

Suddenly, Starfire gasped and opened her eyes which were vividly glowing which contrasted with the trails of tears that were slipping over her warm cheeks.

It took the Tamaranian a moment before it registered in her mind that it was Robin reaching out to her. She couldn't understand why he had come to find her; surely they all hated her for hurting Beastboy and surely they wanted her to leave the team as she could clearly no longer control her powers like the rest of them could.

She blinked a few times as Robin continued to reach out for her; he clearly felt distressed about her disappearance. Starfire was so scared about Robin being with her now though; she was afraid that she would hurt him which she knew was something that she would be unable to cope with. The boy wonder was her very best friend and she cared so very much for him. Of course, Starfire had worked out a long time ago that she cared for him much more than that of a friend.

With that thought burning into her mind, Starfire whimpered as her eyes lost their fiery glow and they calmed to their normal state once again.

In one swift moment and with tears still spilling from her eyes, Starfire grabbed Robin's hands in hers and he pulled her so close that they clutched each other as if they were the only two people left in the entire universe.

"Star, it's okay," He whispered, although it was louder so that she would be able to hear him,

She sobbed and shook her head vehemently, "It is not; I cannot... My powers... They are... I am so sorry, Robin!" She cried, choking on her words halfway through her sentence,

"Starfire, it's going to be alright." He told her, pulling her against his chest so that her tears soaked patches on his shirt while her nails dug into his shoulders. She held onto him as if her life depended on it and as fear racked through her body.

Robin gently ran his fingers through her long auburn hair and he felt her body relax considerably. She kept murmuring, "I am so sorry..." against his chest even as he soothed her feelings.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He told her, noticing that the electrifying forcefield around them was slowly weakening.

Starfire refused to reply but she immediately felt safe within Robin's arms. She heavily sighed to calm herself and with that, the swirling energy storm began to fade. She and Robin slowly floated down onto the ground where they both knew it was safe. The excess energy dissipated and the world suddenly became silent. The trees quietly rustled as a light breeze travelled through the air and caught the leaves and branches.

Robin cradled Starfire as she continued to tremble and snivel against his chest. The dark haired boy gently rubbed her back soothingly,

"It's okay, Star..." He paused, "I promise."

"I... I harmed B-Beastboy..." She hiccupped, shaking her head,

"He's fine. Raven told me so herself before I left to come find you."

She hesitated but felt the need to ask him something, "Why... Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you come to locate me?"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows at her question, "Why wouldn't I, Starfire?" He took a breath and hooked his index finger beneath her chin so that she was looking at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying and she looked physically drained yet her emerald eyes were still incredibly beautiful.

"You're my best friend, Star. I'll never give up and let you disappear just because you're scared. All of us care about you and we want to help you out with whatever the problem is." Robin explained,

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and tears slowly glided down her rosy cheeks, "But... My powers... They are-"

Robin cut her off, "We'll figure it out. I promise." He vowed, offering her a small, reassuring smile.

The Princess faltered for a moment before she returned the tiny smile. The small action filled Robin with relief; she was going to be fine. Starfire simply needed to allow them all in so that they could help her in regaining control over her powers.

Robin brushed his thumb over her cheek to erase the fresh tears that lingered upon her soft skin. Starfire exhaled noisily and rested her head against his shoulder once more; sitting with him like this made her so relaxed and she believed his words wholeheartedly. She truly had hope in her heart that she would be able to overcome this issue with the assistance of her friends; her family...


End file.
